The New Nightmare
by BruRoLeeNoyesHS
Summary: Sarina Riley is a girl with her boyfriend Matt Adams, and her best friend Cameron Halloway, now what happens when their dreams start killing everyone close to them? Welcome the new victims. T for strong language and gore. Links on profile of how ppl look.


**Hola me amigos! This is my first horror story, and THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! HOLY JIZZ! hahahaha anyway, please review, I'll finish this one I swear! Since I have the whole thing written anyway. I spent till 12:30 midnight tonight writing this! Please read PLEASE. And when I hit 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter, i'm sure it'll be done by then. Love lots!**

* * *

Sarina Riley ran down the hallways of Elm Street High School already super late for class. Sarina was always, and I mean ALWAYS, late for school. She was a tom boyish girl that liked hanging out with the boys more than the girls. She had straight hair, colored brown of many shades and bright hazel green eyes.

She finally reached the door to her first period class, her favorite class that she shares with all her friends. She looked around before walking in. She spotted one of the only girls she tolerates, because they have been friends since they were little, Cameron Holloway. She was your average girly girl, 'I notice everyone's flaws,' fashionista, Blonde hair with bangs straight across her forehead, wearing the latest designer fashions and she was sitting in the back of the class.

"Sarina, over here," her boyfriend, Matthew Adams, said to her, gesturing to the seat next to him, "Saved you a seat," he finished with a smile. Matthew, who preffered to be called Matt, was one of the cutest guys in school. He has blonde, medium lengthed, messy hair that stood up in every direction and deep crystal blue eyes.

Sarina made her way through the class and sat in the chair next to him. "Thanks," she told him while pulling out books and pencils and erasers.

"No problem," he replied, "Oh, guess what."

"What?" Sarina asked, her curious side coming out.

"We're having a sub today."

"Sweet, awesome, ha."

"Yeah, but I heard he's a REAL pain in the ass though," Matt said while leaning back in his chair.

"Aw damn, that's not sweet OR awesome," Sarina said in a depressed tone.

"I know, tell me about it."

After that is said, a man with really short hair and thinning walks into the class, most likely the substitute teacher.

"Good morning, class," he said as he walked to the chalkboard.

Sarina leaned forward in her chair and rested her head on her hand, ready for another ultra boring school day.

The sub started writing on the chalkboard, "My name is Freddy Kruger," he said as terrible burns started forming all over his visible body, he puts on a fedora hat, and his clothes turn from office working clothes to a red and green striped sweater. One of his hands was now wearing a glove with knives all on it.

A loud screeching noise filled the room as Freddy Kruger ran one his long knifed claws along the chalkboard making everyone in the class cover their painfilled ears.

"And you," he said turning around to look straight at Sarina, "are in my class now."

Sarina looked at him with fear in her eyes. She looked around and saw that everyone was gone. It looked as though everyone dissolved into nothing, there was no trace of anyone walking out or being dragged out, they just turned into nothing. The room was darker than it was before, the ground was all broken up, and the chairs were also busted, broken, and old.

"And the first question is," Freddy said as he turned back to the chalkboard, started writing with one of the knives on his gloved hand, and proceeded to read what he wrote, "How long can you survive?" He scratched a long line under the question and a light chuckle echoed around the classroom.

Sarina, who was scared beyond belief, quickly got up from the chair and made a run for the door.

"I estimate, two minutes at the longest," Freddy said with a smirk before turning to look over at Sarina who was heading for the door.

Sarina opened the door and frantically looked around, figuring out which way to go. She decided to run to the entrance of the school as fast as she could. While she was running, she heard singing. Little girls, it sounded like. They were singing a song very slowly and eerily.

_One, Two Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, Four you better lock your door._

There were three little girls playing jump roping to the tune of the song they were singing in one of the classrooms as Sarina ran passed it. They looked like little school girls and had their hair in little pig tails.

Sarina ran to the door and tried to pull it open only to find out that it was locked.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed loudly and kicked the door. She turned away from the door and looked around for another door. At the other end of the hall, there was an unlocked door where a blinking red light could be seen.

She looked around and saw the light. She made a run for the door and bursted through it. She looked around and heard the door slam shut behind her, making her jump. Sarina turned around and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge, meaning it was locked.

"Damn it," she said while turning around to find out where she was at. She came to the conclusion that she was in a boiler room, how she got there she had absolutely no idea.

A deep, raspy laugh filled the air, making Sarina gasp in fright. She started walking through the boiler room, looking for a way out.

"Come on!" said a voice all to familiar to Sarina as being Cameron's.

"We gotta find Sarina!" argued another voice, that was Matt's.

"Matt! Cameron!" Sarina yelled and ran in the direction she heard their voices, thanking God they were around. She looked ahead of her and saw in the mist ahead silhouettes what looked like Matt and Cameron. She sighed in relief and jogged over to them.

"Thank God, Matt.." Sarina said as she got closer.

"Sarina?" Matt said, turning toward her, "Thank God, it's so good to see you," as he finished, his voice started to change from Matt's voice to a famililar deep, raspy voice.

Sarina stopped a few feet in front of him. As she realized who's voice it was, she started backing up. Before she knew it, the silhouettes of Matt an Cameron faded away and were replaced by Freddy. Sarina started backing up as the figure started walking closer.

As she was walking back she felt her back suddenly press against something else. She screamed in surprise and turned around. Just as she thought, it was Freddy behind her.

"Oh God," she said taking deep breaths, "S-stay away from me," she warned in a shakey voice.

Freddy smiled showing a row of really creepy looking yellow teeth, "Now that wouldn't be very fun, would it?" he said as he held up a hand clad with a glove that had sharp knives on it.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt, one. little. bit," he said and swung his hand down.

|..::...::...::|

Sarina woke up with a terrified scream and started looking around frantically.

Matt jumped awake, hearing her scream, "W-What's wrong?" he asked quickly turning on the light.

Sarina touched her face, working her way down her body feeling and looking for any scratches or injuries. Her eyes darted to the sleeve of her shirt she wore to bed. Her eyes widened when she saw the shredded remains of the sleeve. _He's real.. _she thought to herself.

"Must've been one bad nightmare," Matt said looking at her.

"You have no idea," Sarina responded, running her hand through her hair.

"You're sweating," he told her, "Do you wan me to grab you some water, or something, to cool you down?

Sarina nodded, "Please?"

"Okay, I'll be right back," he said and climbed out of the bed. He walked out of the room, pulling the door closed.

The door swung open slowly as if someone was re opening it. Sarina stared at it, scared out of her mind, thinking unlogical thoughts, _What if it's him? He's coming to get me_, etcetera.

The light from the bathroom was on, making the red hallway walls look more blood red than they really are. Sarina closed her eyes and waited for him to come back. She could feel her hands slightly shaking from her scaredness.

Matt came back into the room and handed her a red and green Christmas cup. Sarina just looked at the cup, wondering why it was freaky to her. A image flashed thru her mind of burn faced Freddy wearing a brown fedora hat, red and green sweater, and the clawed glove. She shuddered away from the image.

"Thank you," she told him taking the cup, "W-weird choice in cup," she studdered and smiled slightly.

"Haha," Matt said sitting next to her, "What was your dream about?" he asked curiously on an after thought. He thought it was something really bad, considering how her hands were shaking, her studdering, and how her cautious, alert eyes darted to whatever sudden movements they saw.

Sarina bit her lip, thinking of how to tell him in the shortest way possible.

"All I really remember is this man. H-he had a Indiana Jones style hat and a green and red striped shirt. He was very badly burned on the visible parts of his body. And I remember a c-claw like hand or something coming down at me, and this raspy creepy laugh," she told him shakily.

Matt took that in and took a deep breath, "That's...creepy. What would've caused that?" he wondered out loud.

"I have no idea," Sarina told him, shaking her head.

Matt shook his head, "I'm sorry. That would scare the hell out of me too, or anyone for that matter."

Sarina took a deep breath, "But it was just a dream."

"Yeah," Matt said, rubbing her back soothingly, "Just a dream."

"I'm sorry I woke you though," Sarina said sheepishly.

"Nah, it's fine," Matt replied looking at the clock, "We have only four hours until school anyway, ha"

"Ha, well you could've taken these 4 hours to sleep."

"Ha, it's fine, don't worry about it. Want to try and sleep some more?"

"Uhm, y-you can if you want, I'm going to stay up," Sarina told him with a studder.

"Well," Matt said sitting on the bed next to her more, "I'll stay up with you."

"You don't have to, you know," Sarina said with a light smile.

"I know I don't HAVE to, I want to. I don't want you to stay up alone. Psh, what kind of boyfriend would I be? Hah," he finished with a laugh.

"Uh a, selfish boyfriend?" Sarina replied with a chuckle.

"Exactly the worry, ha," he said grabbing the remote, "The rest of the morning will fly by," he finished with a shrug.

The bedroom door was still open and bathroom light started flickering. Sarina noticed it and looked over.

"Uh, I think something's up with your bathroom light," she told Matt.

Matt looked over at it, "It does that sometimes, you get used to it," he looked at her.

Sarina stayed staring at the flickering. The light flickered again and a shadow of a man with a clawed hand and hat appeared on it. Sarina's eyes widened and she zoned out, thinking _Maybe he IS real._

Matt looked back at the bathroom and the shadow disappeared. Sarina just kept looking at it, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Want me to turn it off?" Matt asked.

No answer.

He looked back over at her, "Sarina?"

Sarina blinked a few times and came back to reality, "Huh? S-sry."

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You zoned out."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine and on second thought, don't turn off the light," she told him, just in case it really was "him."

"Alright.." Matt said, looking at her cautiously.

Sarina looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing, that nightmare must've really spooked ya."

"It seemed, so real."

"I hate nightmares like that."

"And it seemed more real because of this," she said holding up arm and putting fingers through the shredded hole.

Matt looked at it like, 'What the hell?' and touched it, "How could you have done that?"

"I didn't do that, why would I jack up my own clothes?"

"Well, you can do anything in your sleep," he said and lowered his hand, "I once ripped up my pillow in my sleep."

"I'm not a wild sleeper, though. Nor have I even had an actual nightmare since I was five."

"Well maybe somebody snuck into my room and ripped it up for you," he said looking at his dog, Toby who was sleeping next to his bed, "Toby, did you rip up her sleeve?"

Toby growled at him, looking like he really wanted to sleep.

"And there's a culprit, ha" Matt said smiling at Sarina.

"Toby, I doubt it."

"He's ripped up clothes before, haven't ya Toby?" Matt said, and Toby just growled again, "He admits to everything."

"I think he just wants to SLEEP."

"Maybe," Matt replied with a shrug. He changed the TV channel.

_There is someone walking behind you, Turn around, look at me.._

Sarina took a deep breath, "C-can you change the channel please?"

"Sure," he said and changed it, his eyes widened, "Oh God, tellitubbies," he said and changed the channel, "Scariest show on television," he said jokingly.

"It is in the top ten," Sarina said laughing a bit. Matt laughed with her. "What time is it?" she asked.

Matt looked at the clock, "It's not long until school, we should probably start getting ready," he finished tiredly.

"Take my word, don't fall asleep," she said with a laugh, "otherwise, you'll end up getting to school tired as hell in your underwear."

"Now we don't want THAT," Matt finished with a chuckle and got up.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind that," Sarina said, shaking her head, joking.

"Funny, ha," he said rubbing his eyes, "Off to school, yay, got to love school, ha"

"Oh yeah school, woo. ha"

"Haha, let's go," he said grabbing fresh clothes.

"If your parents ever told my parents I was here, my mom would kill me with her bare hands."

"Ha, I know. You told me that like ten hundred times the first time I pursuaded you to stay the night."

"And I will keep reminding you," she said as she got up and kissed his cheek.

Matt smirked slightly, "I'll change in the bathroom, give you some privacy. Well Toby will be here, But I'm sure he won't be a bother," he finished as he backed up to the bathroom.

Sarina looked at Toby, "Toby, are you a perv?" she said joking around. The dog growled and stood up, walking under the bed, finally tired of being woken up constantly.

"Guess not, ha" Matt said closing the door.

"Toby you are one lazy dog," She said, earning a small bark from Toby, making her laugh as she started changing into her clothes.


End file.
